Talk:Classroom 1B
The building I've just watched the scene in Chamber of Secrets where the image of the "building" used in this article is from, and it is clear it is definitely not in the same place as the classroom. The Transfiguration Classroom is located on the east side of the Transfiguration Courtyard (The Grand Staircase Tower being to the south); but the image shows a building to the south of thre courtyard which is replaced by the Dark Tower from Prisoner of Azkaban onwards. Joeworthy 16:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, I changed it back. Thanks, originally I had noticed their shape and location adjacent to the courtyard and I had deducted that it was the classroom. Sorry, El Profeta Vespertino 16:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Floor In Chapter 6 of Chamber of Secrets, Harry, Ron and Hermione leave the Transfiguration classroom and then go "down" to lunch. There is also this from later in the book; :Shivering, Harry walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within. Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger. Resisting the urge to take a look, Harry walked on by, thinking that Justin might be using his free time to catch up on some work, and deciding to check the library first. So Harry is on his way to the library and passes McGonagall's classroom. This makes it unlikely that the classroom is on the ground-floor. When Peeves shouts about Sir Nicholas and Justin on the second-floor (around the corner from the Gargoyle Corridor), it takes McGonagall and her class only a few minutes to get there. They then walk around the corridor and are outside of the headmaster's office. Also, in Chapter 31 of Goblet of Fire, Ron looks out of the Transfiguration classroom's window and is described as "staring down onto the grounds", and "Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below." And in Half-Blood Prince, Hermione leaves Transfiguration, crying, and Harry finds her "as she emerged from a girls’ bathroom on the floor below. -- Saxon 12:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Bumping. -- Saxon 13:42, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Title Hi, currently "Transfiguration Classroom" is redirected to "Classroom 1B," which according to the article, came from a very specific version of the video game of ... Admittedly, apparently "Transfiguration Classroom" also came from a video game adaptation, but isn't it more generic and relatable? I'm also wondering... Does Hogwarts only have ONE classroom for transfiguration? Cuz if not, can we have at least 2 different articles, one, this specific "Classroom 1B" and one for just when people generally referred to the classroom used for transfiguration, which may NOT have been Classroom 1B. I just think it's really tiresome to stylize link as Transfiguration Classroom everytime describing something that happened in a Transfiguration Classroom that has not been known to be called "Classroom 1B." Also, based on the canon hierarchy, and this statement found within the article: In the first two film adaptations, the classroom 1B is actually the Chapter House of Durham Cathedral Why is the title even allowed, when it contradicts a higher Tier and is only recognized by relatively smaller group of people? Can we please format it like how Charms Classroom is done? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:59, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :I agree. It would be a lot easier to link. - Kates39 (talk) 21:05, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Dang, I just realized my best argument is invalid... it's due to poor wording. I think the bullet point is trying to convey: The transfiguration classroom is '''filmed in' the Chapter House of Durham Cathedral''. I didn't realize that's what it meant, and thought, in the films, "classroom 1B" is designated as " the Chapter House of Durham Cathedral," not knowing it is a real place. So, sorry for the embarrassment on my part, but that being said, in canon novels, they really just call it "Transfiguration classroom." (lowercase =/) I really don't care if it's considered "conjecture;" if that's what's always referred to in canon AND the highest tier, shouldn't that be enough?--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:43, June 6, 2018 (UTC)